cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Cillian Murphy
Cillian Murphy (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''The Trench'' (1999) [Pte. Rag Rookwood]: Killed in an explosion along with Michael Moreland, Ciarán McMenamin and several other soldiers when part of the trench is bombed. His body parts are later seen scattered all over the trench when Paul Nicholls discovers them after rushing over to their location, having heard the detonation. *''Disco Pigs'' (2001) [Pig/Darren]: Suffocated by Elaine Cassidy. (Thanks to Shollum) *''28 Days Later (2002)'' [Jim]: Goes into cardiac arrest after first being shot in the chest by Christopher Eccleston, then suffering further injuries in a car crash; he is resuscitated in the theatrical release, but dies in the alternate ending included in the US DVD. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Cold Mountain (2003)'' [Bardolph]: Shot in the back by Natalie Portman, after Jude Law tells Cillian to run. *''Red Eye (2005): Jackson Shot in the chest by Brian Cox *The Wind That Shakes the Barley'' (2006) [Damien O'Donovan]: Executed by a firing squad. (Thanks to Catie) *''Sunshine (2007)'' [Robert Capa]: Incinerated, along with Rose Byrne and Mark Strong, when the ship is engulfed by the sun in the process of re-igniting it. (Thanks to Vanda, Lizzie, Drew, Tommy, Tim, ND, and Joshua) *''Inception (2010)'' [Robert Fischer Jr.]: In one dream world, he is shot to death by Marion Cotillard; in another, he falls to his death after being pushed from a tall building by Ellen Page. (He survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''In Time (2011)'' [Timekeeper Raymond Leon]: Dies when his allotted time runs out, after he misses his chance to "recharge" during a confrontation with Amanda Seyfried and Justin Timberlake. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, Michelle, and Joshua) *''Retreat (2011)'' [Martin]: Shot to death by Thandie Newton, as a mercy killing after he contracts the deadly virus. (Thanks to Tiffany and Tim) *''In the Heart of the Sea (2015)'' [Matthew Joy]: Dies (off-screen) from an infection on a wound on his head. His death is confirmed when Brendan Gleeson tells Ben Whishaw that Cillian died on Henderson Island while Paul Anderson, Luca Tosi, and Nick Tabone (who were left behind with Cillian) were later rescued. (Historically inaccurate, the real Matthew Joy died in the lifeboat of the whale ship Essex after leaving Henderson Island.) *''Anthropoid'' (2016) [Josef Gabcík]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head rather than be taken prisoner by the Nazis. *''Free Fire'' (2016) [Chris]: Accidentally shot in the chest by Brie Larson, on top of being shot multiple times. He dies shortly after talking to Brie. TV Deaths * None known Gallery Leon's death.png|Cillian Murphy's death in In Time Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:1976 Births Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by cardiac arrest Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrew Niccol Movies Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Ben Wheatley Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Space Stars Category:People who died in the 28 Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Peaky Blinders Cast Members Category:BBC Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:A Quiet Place Cast Members